Love is a Broken Heart (Cophine)
by imcastielsassbutt
Summary: Cosima has wound up in the DYAD's hospital wards. Bored, lonely and confused she befriends the pateint next door, the wonderful MDr Cormier. WARNING; Major Character Death. This is a no-monitor met in hospital au.
1. The Wakening

**Okay so this is my first ever fanfiction pretty much. So, I hope you all enjoy! WARNING; Don't read unless if you don't want a character death.**

'Uuuugh' a groan escaped the woman's lips, as her heavy eyelids slowly opened to reveal daylight, something they weren't used to. She felt groggy, like when she got high but worse. Her limbs felt heavy and she couldn't breathe right but she was alive somehow. "Wakey wakey sleepy head!" A familiar voice taunted, the woman's hands managed to find their way up to her eyes as she rubbed furiously. "Sarah? Where are my glasses? Where am I?" Cosima mumbled, her blurred vision could just make out the shape of Sarah standing at the end of her bed, with Allison right behind her, with what looked like her arms folded tightly. Cosima didn't recognize this place, she hadn't been here before but somehow she knew where she was. Forcing her heavy hands to grasp at her dreads she threw off what she thought was a thin bedsheet. "You're in the hospital Cosima, do you remember what happened?" Sarah asked, handing her the glasses from the bottom of the bed where a small stand was, covered in flowers and get well cards. Placing them on, Cosima felt her vision rush back to her eyes. She could see clearly now, although she still didn't know quite where she was. She was in a smallish room that had been painted an olive green colour. It smelt like disinfectant laced lightly with chlorine and when she breathed in it hurt her nose slightly. There was three empty beds across the room from Cosima, and two empty beds each side of her. "N...no?What happened? Why am I here?" Cosima asked, sitting up in the bed and staring at her hospital gown in horror. It was a horrible bright green and extremely thin cloth.

"You had a bad fit Cos. We had to take you here, there was no where else we could go..." Sarah sighed biting her bottom lip. Cosima stared at the two of them, trying to take in what they were saying. A bad fit? How? The last thing Cosima could remember was chilling with Sarah and Felix in Felix's place. She had smoked some pot, tried to entice Felix into playing Dungeons and Dragons and danced, now this? Allison unfurled one of her arms and placed her hand on her cheek. "We shouldn't have come here. We shouldn't have took her her. I knew we shouldn't." She hissed lightly under her breath, her wide eyes darting across the room. Cosima's brow furrowed. Where was here? "I'm in DYAD aren't I?" She said monotonously. Allison turned away shaking her head in disbelief.

"Ye-"

"You shouldn't have brought me here Sarah!" Cosima said disgruntantly, attempting to get out of the hospital bed. Sarah and Allison rushed forwards at once, supporting her and gently sitting her back down. It was then Cosima realized she had an oxygen tube up her nose. "How long have I been in here anyway? Why am I here? Can I go home now?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly. All this was too much to take in. Sarah and Allison looked at each other. They didn't want to tell her the truth, but they didn't want to lie to their sister.

"I can tell you." Another voice said, followed by a click, click as another person entered the room. Allison and Sarah shuffled out the way. Upon seeing who it actually was Cosima clenched her jaw. "Hella Doctor Niehaus. You have been here for two weeks, we were beginning to think you were never going to wake up. You're scheduled for an operation in a couple of months to remove the source of your fitting. No you may not go home." Rachel said, a smirk widening upon her bright red lipsticked lips as she turned twisted in her place. She stood at the end of Cosima's bed, her head held high as her eyes scanned Cosima. She smiled sadistically, before turning away. "Enjoy your stay." She chuckled, leaving.

"What a bitch." Cosima spat, resting her head on her fist as she sat forwards in bed. Sarah chuckled, looking at Cosima fondly. "What Rachel said is true I'm afraid. There's nothing we can do, but on the bright side they're letting us take you home for Christmas!" Sarah smiled. Looking at the clock. It was getting on for half one. "I'd better go, Mrs S is taking care of Kira and its not fair on them if I'm late. She misses her Auntie Cosima, I'll take her when we visit next. It'll probably be Thursday." She sighed, smiling.

"What day is it today though?" Cosima asked, her eyes scanning the room.

"Its Tuesday the 20th of November" Sarah answered. "Helena will probably visit you too next time. She's dying to see her seestra" Sarah chuckled, imitating Helena.

"Thats if they let her in" Allison scoffed turning away, stiffly raising her hand in a goodbye gesture. Cosima smiled, waving goodbye.

Once they had left Cosima sighed and laid down in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her finger was tracing her tattoo'd wrist as she mused to herself. Looking at the table at the foot of her bed she crawled over to it, reading the cards that her friends and sisters had written. Felix's mad her laugh, and Helena had drawn her one of her pictures, scribbling over it with her crappy handwriting. Spotting some neatly wrapped presents she opened them. Sarah had gotten her a CD to listen to, Felix had some paint and brushes, Helena had given her some chocolate and Scott had given her a book on genetics. Smiling to herself she crawled back into her bed with the book, and laid down to read it.

After about an hour of reading her eyelids began to droop and get heavy. Soon she had dozed off.


	2. First Impressions

When Cosima woke up again it was considerably later. The nurse had already been and gone, leaving what she assumed was her dinner on the table at the foot of her bed. Grabbing her glasses she scrambled over her bed, grabbing the tray she took the plastic knife and fork and dug in. It was a baked potato, but it was bland and tasteless. She wolfed it down anyway, not really taking in much of her surroundings. When she had finished she drank the stale water. It tasted faintly of chlorine but again she drank it anyway. She was parched after all, and her lips were dry. "Thirsty ma chérie?" A smooth voice asked, making Cosima jump and almost drop her glass. Snapping her head to the left Cosima cocked her head. The bed beside her had been filled while she slept. Now instead of staring at an empty bed, she was staring at a woman around about her age and not a bad looking woman either. The stranger looked like she could be about a foot or half a foot taller than Cosima herself, and had a thick mass of blond curls for hair. "I'm sorry did I startle you?" The woman asked, and upon closer inspection Cosima could see she had light brown eyes, and could hear that she had a French accent.

"No...well...yeah...but only a little bit" Cosima smiled, tying up her hair with a hairband left on her table. "I'm Cosima. Cosima Niehaus" She said shrugging her shoulders and extending her hand for the woman to shake.

"Delphine Cormier." She replied smilling and grasping Cosima's hand. Shaking it gently, Cosima couldn't help but notice how soft her hands were. "Its my pleasure. What're you in here for? If you don't mind me asking?" Cosima quieried. Delphine smiled, shuffling in her bed she sat up properly.

"Uh, well I work here hence why I've come here and not a normal hospital.. I've got appendixitus, so I need an operation. What about you?" She asked in her silky voice. Cosima was startled. She worked here? Did she know about the clones? She bit her bottom lip. "I, uh. I have a fitting problem. I need an operation to...stop it. What do you specalise in?" She quieried, a small frown tucking the corners of her mouth. Delphine seemed to pick up on that.

"I'm a scientist. I specalised in host parasite relationships. At the moment though I'm working with some genetics." She replied, her head tilting slightly. "I see you're interested in science?" She signalled the the book next to Cosima. Cosima smiled and blushed slightly, nodding.

"So you know about the clones then...?" Cosima whispered hoping that she knew what the hell she was talking about. For a second Delphine seemed shellshocked, her eyes widened as she struggled for words. Cosima grimaced, hoping she didn't have to explain what she just said. Finally after what seemed like forever Delphine replied with an abrupt "Yes...I know about the clones. I never thought I'd see one though...until...well, now..." She whispered, eyes scanning over Cosima. Suddenly she felt very self concsious of her own skin. It was almost like she was just a piece of meat, being stared at by a predator. She managed a small smile though, taking off her glasses and placing them on the machine's next to her.

"I'm going to sleep now..." She mumbled, fumbling in her bed and laying down.

"Goodnight ma chérie." Delphine said.

Cosima just nodded, before turning away and closing her eyes tight.


	3. Second Time's Charm

Waking up the next day was pretty easy for Cosima. Her eyes snapped open at around 7AM and after ten minutes of searching for her glasses she could see properly again. Looking across from her bed Cosima could see that Delphine was still sound asleep. It took Cosima a good minute to realize that she was staring at her sleeping neighbor, mouth agape and probably looking quite creepy. Its just, she looked so...peaceful. And so, well...beautiful. It was like Cosima was staring at a sculpture and not an actual person. Sighing lightly Cosima blinked and looked away, staring at the door. She felt cooped up in this tiny room, even though she'd been conscious for merely one day so far. Nobody would enter and find her gone, the breakfast staff had already been, leaving Cosima with a plate of toast at the foot of her bed. She soon ate it, feeling ravenous.

Licking her lips Cosima looked around the room. Nothing had changed, no one had come and Delphine certainly hadn't left. No one would notice if she went walkabouts for half an hour would they? It was then she spotted the security camera on the wall. It was positioned in the corner above the door, but surely they wouldn't be watching it 24/7? Deciding to take the risk and throwing her bed sheet off her in one smooth motion Cosima sat up in her bed, sliding off of the thin mattress and feeling her feet on the ground. It was cold and smooth against her soles, which made Cosima shudder briefly. She had been in bed for so long walking took a while to get used to again. Grabbing the stand with her oxygen on she wheeled it next to her, pulling the door to open it Cosima smiled and strolled out of it.

The corridor was a whole different place to her room. For one it was much brighter and if anything it hurt Cosima's eyes. It was also much nicer looking, being various tones of white and greys which made it look cleaner. There weren't many doctors around either, a handful were discussing something at the end of the hall, but they dispersed after about thirty seconds. Slowly making her way down Cosima made a point of looking in every door window as she passed them. There was so many rooms here! One looked like it could be for burn patients, and another looked like a lab. There was a crowd of doctors and nurses in there though, so Cosima didn't linger to try to see what they were doing. Cosima never realized that the DYAD hospital was such a big place! Coming up to the end of her corridor she decided to turn left carrying on down until she came to a dead end with a big black door. Peering through the window she saw a big screen playing some sort of video. Rachel was there too, sitting on a comfortable looking chair, legs crossed and what looked like a margarita in her hand. Cosima raised her eyebrows, standing on her toes to get a better look. She could hear what she assumed was Rachel's laughter as she watched the screen Cosima realized that she was watching Rachel playing as a child. "Sheesh and I thought I had problems" She chuckled to herself standing back down on flat feet. Walking back the way she came Cosima passed a woman's bathroom. Realizing she hadn't peed properly for about two weeks she decided she'd better use it.

Opening the door Cosima wondered into the cubicle, awkwardly placing her oxygen stand so the tube wouldn't get ripped out of her nose. She used the toilet and began to walk to the tap when a flustered Delphine burst through the door. Cosima jumped slightly, but mainly ignored it. Pressing the tap she rubbed soap into her hands and washed them. "Good morning!" Delphine chirped, her messy bed hair bouncing as she moved and spoke. Cosima let out a small fake smile. "Morning." She replied watching Delphine smile back, and walk into the cubicle. Taking a deep breath in Cosima felt a tickle in the back of her throat. Letting out a small cough to disperse the tickle was the worst possible solution for Cosima however, and when she did it she soon found herself in a coughing fit, spitting out large amounts of blood in the sink as she did so. "Cosima, you okay?" Delphine asked walking out of her cubicle. "Oh merde Cosima!" She exclaimed rushing forwards as Cosima began to slump to the side. Her vision was growing blurry. "Cosima, Cosima talk to me! Can you hear me?" Delphine spoke, gently laying Cosima on the floor as she began to fit.

The rest was a blur to Cosima, but the memory would never fade in Delphine's mind. Cosima could remember Delphine opening the door, shouting something. Then a team of Doctors rushed to her side, helping Cosima back into her bed. Next thing she knew she was waking up again some hours later with a migraine and Delphine sitting next to her bed. Delphine however could remember every aspect of it. Cosima's fit, all the blood pouring from her mouth and the way they almost lost her. "Oh thank god you're awake" Delphine whispered, her brown eyes wide and studying Cosima. Cosima groaned, clasping her head and trying to sit up in bed. "No no no ma chérie. You can't get up now, You're lucky to be here!" She said seriously. Cosima narrowed her eyes, looking at Delphine.

"You saved me?" She asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Oui." Delphine replied licking her lips. "Its late, you should get some rest..." She murmured standing up.

"Thank you." Cosima said, smiling slightly in bed.

"Enchante." Delphine replied, bending down and kissing Cosima on both cheeks.

"Enchante," Cosima replied in her best French accent, closing her eyes once more. Delphine smiled, climbing into her hospital bed, watching Cosima's breathing for a few moments before closing her eyes too.


End file.
